Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, more particularly to a memory device.
Description of Related Art
A Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM) is an essential element in many electronic products. To increase component density and improve overall performance of DRAM, industrial manufacturers make constant efforts to reduce the sizes of transistors for the DRAM. However, as the transistor size is reduced, the word line to word line (WL to WL) disturbance in the memory device is increasingly generated. The operation failure of the memory cell may therefore occur due to the WL to WL disturbance.
In this regard, an improved semiconductor structure and manufacturing method for the memory device are still necessary to solve the problems met in the art.